Harry's Name
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: While looking through his mother's old things, Harry discovers where he got his name from. One-Shot


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note- This is just a quick little one-shot that I decided to write. I wrote it at two o'clock in the morning, so forgive me for any errors I made. Reviews would be appreciated.**

It had been one year since the Battle of Hogwarts, one year since Voldemort had finally been defeated. In that time, Harry Potter and his friends had spent the most of their time grieving for their fallen friends and rebuilding Hogwarts. He had spent his time mostly with the Weasley's and Hermione who were still shaken by the loss of Fred and with Teddy, making sure he knew his parents.

He had made it his mission to make sure that the young boy knew how great Remus and Tonks were. He told everybody that he did it out of a promise he made to Lupin himself but that wasn't the only reason. The other reason was that he knew how it felt to spend so much of your young life not knowing anything about your parents. He did not want Teddy to go through that too.

Doing this made him realize that even after all these years, he still did not know a lot about his parents, and particularly his mother. While Remus and Sirius had told him hundreds of stories about his father, the only things he of his mother was that he had her eyes and the few things he had learned in Snape's memories. That's why he found him back to where his story started; the house where his parents were killed.

Harry was surprised to see that in the last seventeen years, some of his and his parents possessions still remained in the house. He looked through some of the things for what seemed to be hours before stumbling upon an old brown leather book. He opened the front cover and read the inscription. '_Happy Fifteenth Birthday_ _Lily. Yours, Severus.' _Harry soon realized that it was a diary. He was a little hesitant about it at first, feeling like he was invading his mother's privacy but figured that she wouldn't mind much.

He turned to a random page and began reading. It was then that he realized that this wasn't just an ordinary diary, it was a magical one. He soon found himself being dragged into the book and observing a scene that was written on the paper.

He recognized where he was almost immediately. He had seen it before, in another memory. He watched as two teenagers sat under a huge tree by a lake and talked to each other.

"I have been thinking a lot lately." The red headed girl said.

"That is dangerous." The boy with long, greasy looking black hair said with a teasing manor about him.

The girl leaned over and punched the boy playfully in the arm. "I'm serious."

"Okay. What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"What I would name my children." She stated.

The boy laughed. "I thought you said you were being serious?"

"I am." She insisted.

"Lily, you are only just about to enter your fifth year of school. Why would you be thinking of such thing so soon?" he questioned.

"Well I would like to be prepared for the future." She told him.

He shook his head but decided to indulge her. "Fine, what do you have?"

"Well for a girl I was thinking Evelyn or maybe Adriana." Lily told him.

"Nice. What about for a boy?"

"That's the thing. I haven't come up with any boys names that I like. I want it to be something original but not something to out there." She explained. "But then I wonder 'what if the man I marry wants to name his son after himself'?"

"Only the most self-absorbed person would name a child after themselves." The boy said.

"What would you name your son?" Lily asked him, genuinely curious.

"Most definitely not Severus, that is for sure." He sneered.

"Why? I quite like your name." she told him.

Severus laughed. "Then you are the only one."

Lily shook her head. "Seriously, what would you name him?"

"I could honestly tell you that I have no idea." He told her.

"Then think of one now." She told him. He looked at her as if she was crazy. She looked back at him with puppy dog eyes. He gave in.

Severus scanned his head and tried to think of a name that he liked. After about a minute he answered her. "I think I would call him Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that name?" he asked.

Lily's face broke out into a grin. "Actually, I love it. I may have to steal it from you." She told him.

"What?" he said. "It was mine first." He protested.

"How about this?" she started. "The first one of us to have a son; gets the name. Deal?" Lily stretched her hand out.

Severus looked at her hand for a second but finally took it and shook. "Deal."

Harry came out of the book and found himself sitting in the house again. Harry thought back on his years at Hogwarts and realized that he couldn't remember a single time where Professor Snape had addressed him as just Harry. He used to think that it was because of his dislike for James but now he knew otherwise.

It was because it was a name that he originally thought of. It must have brought back memories of his friendship and love for Lily and been really painful for him.

Harry once again found himself feeling bad for the professor he used to despise. After everything was said in done, the man had only been trying to protect his lost love's son because he didn't want her to hate him more.

Harry suddenly felt extremely lucky to have Ginny in his life. He had to remember to tell her that when he got back to the Burrow that evening.

**Fin.**


End file.
